Our complicated life
by chloe.gossip.drew
Summary: Graducation comes and goes, and the girls go off to college with the boys by there side, but with a little twist. Spencer/Toby. Hanna/Caleb. Aria/Ezra(Noel has a impact on there relationship) Jason/Jenna. pls read. It may be a little confusing because it is in Thrid person point of view...and I never was really good at it.
1. Chapter 1

Graduation was coming up and Ezra still hasn't returned back to his apartment. Aria is worried that he's not going to come back. She sat in her room with her friends, Hanna, Emily and Spencer. They were all watching a movie, The Lucky One. "Zac is so hot," Hanna exclaimed pausing the movie on his face.

Aria smiled. "We can get all of the movies that Zac acts in and watch them…but after Grad," Spencer said with a smile…her first real smile since she found out that Toby was a part of the –A team.

"Hear from Ezra?" Hanna asked. Looking at Aria, waiting for a reply on Fitz. Aria shook her head.

"He said he'd call but…he never did," Aria replied with a solemn look on her face. She sighed and un-paused the movie. She wasn't up to talking about it. Yes she missed him but…she felt as if it was her fault that she hasn't called her. She kept that big secret from him without thinking twice about telling him. It scared her at how well she was at lying and keeping secrets.

"Have you tried to call him?" Spencer asked. She wanted nothing more than for Aria to be happy, even though she was super pissed at Fitz for not calling Aria after saying he would and that they were fine.

"Yeah…voice mail, all the time," Aria said then got up and walked to her dresser. "I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to judge," Aria said and gave them a weak smile.

"We promise," They all said at somewhat the same time.

"I…" Aria opened her drawer and took out the box. She gave them the box.

"It's a pregnancy test. Hasn't it been a while since you, y'know, had sex with Fitz?" Emily asked she was confused. It had been exactly 4 months since she had sex with Fitz…or so It had been 4 months since they know they had, had sex.

"Before he found out about Malcolm and that I hid it from him…we, did that whatever again. And now I'm pregnant," Aria said. She needed to tell him, but she couldn't get a hold of him and she hasn't seen him in weeks.

"Do you know where he went?" Hanna asked. Fitz needed to know.

"Delaware," Aria whispered.

"Let's go!" Hanna said and pulled Aria to a stand and ran out to the car with Aria behind her. Aria didn't say anything but was going to go anyway. Spencer and Emily crawled into the backseat of the car and turned on music. Just so happened the first song was 'The Lucky One' by Taylor Swift.

They left the driveway and started to drive. They drove for three hours until they got to Delaware and in front of Maggie's' house. They sat in the car watching as Maggie and Malcolm played with his trucks on the floor. At the moment Ezra walked out of what they guessed to be the Kitchen.

"If only we could read lips," Hanna whispered trying to make out what Ezra had said to Maggie.

"If only," Emily whispered and looked at Aria. She had a look of sadness on her face. "Hey, you ok?" Emily asked. Aria nodded her head and took in a breath.

"We've been spotted!" Spencer said and shrunk and tried to hide in her seat like all of her friends did. While they were hid like that, they never noticed Ezra come outside and walk towards the car. It looked familiar but he couldn't place it until he looked at his phone that lit up with another missed call. Aria. He knocked on the window to let them know they've been caught.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls smiled at him and slowly opened the doors to the car. "What are you girls doing here?" Ezra asked, looking at the faces of the girls. Waiting for an answer. While the Hanna, Emily and Spencer looked at Aria waiting for her to tell him the news.

"We need to talk," Aria replied. She looked him in the eyes; she had looked scared to anyone other than her friends. Spencer stepped forward and gave Aria's elbow squeeze as if to let her know that they were behind her 100% of the way.

"You guys should come in, it's…chilly out here," Ezra said then led the girls inside of the home of his son and Maggie. When they got inside they all sat down in the living room. He was confused because of the looks on their faces. "What's going on?" Ezra asked.

"Two weeks ago, you and Aria did the whatever," Hanna said and mutter again.

"Hanna!" Spencer and Emily whisper yelled. Hanna gave them a look that asked what?

"What does that have anything to do with…this conversation," Ezra asked looking directly at Aria who had been unusually quiet. She looked up from her lap and took a deep breath.

"It's because it has everything to do with a pregnancy," Aria told him and watched as Ezra went white in the face. She nodded and seemed to find the floor more interesting then the girls or even Ezra.

"You're pregnant?" Ezra asked. He was shocked to hear this. Him and Aria used every precaution to make sure this wouldn't happen.

"Yeah…I can only have a guess at how far a long, but…you, and the girls are the only people that know," Aria said. She didn't notice that Maggie had come into the room, but the other girls did.

"Amy?" Maggie asked seeing her.

"It's Aria, I lied to you before," Aria told her giving her a weak smile.

"It explains why you were sick!" Hanna exclaimed.

Sorry it's short…I had to leave for school.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's okay, but may I ask why you are in my home?" Maggie asked. She was confused by why there were four teenagers in her living room. She watched as Aria took a deep breath and start to speak.

"I needed to speak to Ezra…about something. We, we were just leaving," Aria stood and started for the door when Ezra grabbed her arm. Aria looked at him. "What?" Aria asked in a whisper, tears lacing her voice.

"I'll meet you outside…alright?" Ezra told her and let go of her arm. Maggie was more confused than ever at how come the teenagers were in her living room…talking to a 24 year old. Who seemed to be Aria or Amy's boyfriend?

"Ok…what is going on here!?" Maggie asked. She was really confused and just wanted to know what was going on…that's all. She didn't want to cause trouble.

"It seems as if you aren't the only person who has gotten pregnant as a teen," Aria whispered. She wasn't up to telling Maggie about her and Ezra but she knew she probably had to now that she knows that she slept with him.

"But why did you have to speak to Ezra?" Maggie asked innocently.

"Are you clueless! She's pregnant with his child!" Hanna said. She then cringed at how harsh it sounded. "I'm so sorry about how that came out," Hanna said then covered her mouth.

"You're what 17?" Maggie asked looking at Aria then at Ezra and at Aria again. Aria started to walk again.

"Yes I'm 17…a screw up! I got pregnant by my former English teacher, whom I had a secret affair with for almost 2 years! You know…I shouldn't have come here…I'm leaving," Aria said then walked out the front door and out to the car. She sat in the passenger seat and stared at the door.

"You had an affair with a student?" Maggie asked. Shocked at what she just heard. Ezra Fitz, man who comes from a wealthy, who ran away from his mother to have a normal life had an affair with a student.

"Yeah, I did. She's the reason I left Rosewood High and started to work at Hollis," Ezra said. Part he was leaving out was that he was in love with this girl. He looked into Maggie's eyes and saw understanding. "Why aren't you kicking me out of your house after you just finding out that my girlfriend is 17 years old?" Ezra asked.

"I can see that you really love her, why should I judge you? You left where she went to school too, responsible. And I assume that her parents know?" Maggie said. He seen Ezra's eyes dart to the car and see Aria slowly break down.

"Yes her parents know…her dad doesn't approve but her mother and brother do," Ezra said. He looked again. "I'll be right back." Ezra said ran outside to the car. He slipped into the driver's seat and sat still and silent.

"Why'd you come out here? I thought you would have left me after I kept your son from you for two months," Aria said and continued to look at the door. Not once looking at him.

"I love you Aria. I don't care about you keeping that from me. I told you, I understand where you were coming from. She told you not to tell me. That she would tell me when she was ready, but…why did Spencer assume you told me already?" Ezra told her. He turned to face her as best he could. He seen what he thought could be scared in her eyes. "It's happening again…isn't it?" Ezra asked.

Aria couldn't hold it in any longer. She let the tears fall out of her eyes. She nodded her head. He pulled Aria into a hug…best he could with the break in between them. "I won't let anyone hurt you again, ok," Ezra whispered to her. She cried silently into his neck.

…inside the house…

"So…you girls were also students of Ezra's?" Maggie asked trying not to pry to much but wanting to do small talk so it's not too awkward.

"Yeah, We didn't know about Aria and him until Hanna, here, saw them in his car at this bitch Mona's party making out," Spencer said. She gave her a small smile. She didn't know that Hanna picked up on something.

"You thought he was going to leave her for you, didn't you?" Hanna asked. She glared at her. If looks could kill, she'd be dead.

"What? No! I never expected to him too, I wouldn't of minded if he did but, I didn't think he would. He seemed really, really in love with her. Whether or not she was his student or not," Maggie said. She seen how all the girls looked at her, seeing right through the lie. "Ok, ok, maybe I did think he would because I do have his son. And maybe I think right now that the only reason he's still with her is because she's pregnant but…he loves her. I can see it."

"You should really learn how to lie," Hanna said then walked out of the house with Spencer and Emily following talking about something.  
_-_-_-_-_-_

_**I'm not sure if that's a cliff hanger or not. Ok review!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**-Chloe**_


	4. Chapter 4

The girls got outside and seen Aria asleep in the most uncomfortable position in Ezra's arms. They walked to the car and got in the backseat. "We need to get her home before her mother realizes we snuck out," Spencer whispered.

"Give me 10 minutes, I'm just going to go grab my bags and I'll follow you girls back to Rosewood," Ezra said and slowly and gently shifted Aria off his arm and got out of the car. He looked at the car before walking into the house once again.

"Maggie I think I'm going back to Rosewood for a bit, I'll pick Malcolm up Friday," Ezra told Maggie once he got his bags out of the room he'd been staying in. Maggie nodded her head and watched as Ezra left once again.

Ezra put his bags in his car and once he got in he gave the girls the nod to start driving. They instantly pulled out of the driveway and started to leave Delaware. Ezra stayed just three car lengths away from the girl's car, not too far but close enough not to lose them.

…

"I can't believe she's pregnant," Hanna whispered sneaking a glance at the sleeping brunette who is her best friend. "You'd never guess would you?"

"No, You can't tell…but she's only what? Two months pregnant?" Spencer said looking over Aria's shoulder at her flat stomach.

"I, wish I knew what they talked about," Emily said noticing the tear stains on her cheeks. She then noticed that her cell phone had a light up screen that said 'New Message'. "That's not from," Emily said pointing to her phone.

"-A?" Spencer finished for her and leaned forward to grab it, but when she went to unlock the screen, it came to a 'enter your pass code'. "She never had a pass code on her phone. It has to be Mr. Fitz's." Spencer said looking at it with question.

Aria started to stir and Spencer put the phone in the cup holders to it would look as if she hadn't touched it. "I wonder what the Gender is," Hanna said thinking out loud. Hanna turned up the music when the song 'Candy Store' started playing on the radio.

"How long was I asleep?" Aria asked looking around the car like she was lost.

"About a half an hour," Emily said looking at the time.

Aria looked down and noticed the phone was lighten up, letting her know she had a new text. She grabbed at in and quickly put in the password. She looked at it. '_Done –J' _Aria sighed and slightly smile at the text.

"Who was it?" Spencer asked. She never was one to pry but…Aria's phone had a lock on it, letting them all know she had something to hide.

"My friend from Iceland. Telling me he was just finishing his Finals," Aria told them. "Nothing to worry about," Aria looked out the window and silently watched the trees pass the windows. God how she hated lying to her friends.

I know…a cliff hanger…hehe. Who do you think J really is…give me your thoughts!

XOXO

-Chloe.


	5. Chapter 5

They all arrived back to Rosewood in one piece; they met at the nearby gas station. Aria approached Ezra and passed him the phone. "Read the resent text," Aria whispered then made her way into the shop. Aria grabbed a bottle of orange juice from the fridge and went to the counter to pay for it.

The girl behind the counter looked at her and instantly became afraid. "I thought you said you weren't going to come back," She said out loud. She looked Aria straight in the eyes. "Amanda and Skye…get out of my store!" She said to her.

"You must have me confused with someone else, my names Aria, not Amanda or Skye," Aria said to her passing her a 5 dollar bill.

"Sorry, you just look so much like this girl that came In here two years ago with a friend named Skye," She apologized and watched as she left. The woman from behind the counter turned and faced the wall.

"What was that about?" Hanna asked, she was the only one who had seen the in counter with the cashier.

"She confused me with someone," Aria said and got into the car. She looked towards Ezra and smiled. She texted Ezra. _I really hate lying to them –Ar_. She turned up the volume to the radio once again.

The rest of the girls quickly got into the car then pulled out. "Are we going to finish watching the movie or, going to sleep? I'm tired out," Aria said and smiled at them sweetly.

"Sleep please," Hanna said and smiled. "I've been driving a lot here, it makes me tired." She said once she seen the looks the girls gave her. Aria's phone light up again. Aria quickly unlocked her screen and looked at it.

'_Stay quiet. Don't let it get too you –J' _Aria sighed and locked her screen again. The pulled into her driveway and, quietly snuck back into the house. Emily accidently bumped into the couch making a noise which caused someone to turn on the lights. "Mike?" Hanna asked seeing him standing next to the light switch.

"Sh…dad will hear you guys," Mike whispered and smirked at them. "Aria...can I speak to you?" Mike asked looking at his sister. Aria nodded and motioned for the girls to go on up to her room. Aria walked into the kitchen so the others wouldn't hear her.

"Toby called," Mike told her giving her the message that was written on a piece of paper. Aria took it and read the message it. _We have to make a move. One has to go. _Aria swallowed hard and smiled.

"I'll give him a call," Aria said and took out her phone and dialed Toby's number. Mike walked out.

"Toby, if Spencer figures out I'm still in contact with you, she'll freak!" Aria hissed into the phone.

"I know, but we had to take one of the three out…excluding you," Toby told her.

"Take out the most hated, I don't care! Just do it!" Aria said angrily into the phone.

….

**Hehe….thoughts on what's going on? Review!**

**Xoxo**

**Chloe**


	6. Chapter 6

Aria walked up stairs and looked at the girls. "I can't do this anymore," Aria said. She seen the girls had a look of confusion on the face. Aria sighed. " I've known three members of the –A team since they use to torture Alison. I helped because well…Alison was a bitch, we all know that. But once I moved away I didn't want to be a part of it anymore, I didn't know they were going to torture you girls. I got back and when I told, Noel, Toby and Mona I didn't want to be a part of it anymore they told me. That Once a part of the A team, always a part of the A team," Aria said. She looked at the girls thinking they hate her.

"You didn't want to be a part of the A team after you left Rosewood for Iceland?" Spencer asked. Looking at Aria with a look of betrayal.

"No, but you girls have to run, now. Mona and Jenna are going to come and KILL one of you, excluding me. I don't know which one so I need to run," Aria said then looked out the window. "I'm really sorry about all we, I put you through," Aria said then slipped into the bathroom with a black sweater, and black pair of skinny jeans.

. "She's a part of the A team?" Emily asked not sure if she heard correctly.

"She betrayed us…betrayed Ali," Spencer said, then looked around. "And now she wants to help us," Spencer said then stood up. Emily stopped all of them from making move.

"What if it's a trap?" Emily asked looking at her two friends.

"It's not Emily, I want to help you. I sincerely do, I wasn't allowed to leave the A team. I can if I do this last task and fail," Aria said looking at them. She had just come back from changing into her 'A' costume.

"You do the task and fail? You mean you have to kill one of us or…lower us to where one of the other members of the A team can kill us?" Hanna asked.

"Not exactly…if you run now. I get to leave and I won't have to come back," Aria said. Aria was just about to run but she stopped. "Spencer…Toby does love you. He's just not allowed to leave the team like I'm not allowed," Aria told her then ran out of the room and out the door.

…

**Short I know. I'm not sure if this tells you anything but…I hope you don't hate me for it. Review? **

**Xoxo.**

**Chloe.**


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

**Ok…I spent too much time bring Ezra home and them finding things out about Aria's…past. I'm putting this chapter three days later and I'm going to be putting flashbacks from the other days that are not written about.**

…

It's been days since they found out that Aria was a part of the A team. They tried calling her but she wouldn't pick up. Soon enough it started just going to voice mail and then it said this phone number is no longer in service. Aria ran away and they were scared for her. She was pregnant and part of one of the most dangerous teenager team they heard of.

"I wish Aria would call us…to let us know she's ok," Hanna said. She had been worried sick for days, she may hate what Aria did to Alison but…she sort of understands why she did it. She wanted Alison to feel helpless and worthless like she had made them feel with their secrets. With all of Alison's secrets held above her head, she'd do anything Aria wanted…under a text, or e-mail.

"I didn't think I'd say this but…I miss her," Spencer said looking at the girls.

"Same," Emily said. "I still don't understand why they wouldn't let her leave the team though."

"She knew who they were, of course they weren't going to let her leave the team," Spencer said looking at Emily. "I just wished she would have told us sooner so it wouldn't sting so much," Spencer told them.

"Same. Where do you think she is?" Hanna asked looking at her newly received text from 'A'. _Want to do a switch? Aria for my phone. Yes or no? –A _"Guys! A just sent me a text," Hanna said looking at it.

"What does it say?" Spencer asked moving closer to Hanna so she could see the text.

"Want to do a switch? Aria for my phone, Yes or no," Hanna told them. With a scared look on her face. "A has Aria guys," Hanna looked at them.

…

_Aria ran through the woods trying to get away from the house that held her best friends who she had helped torture for the past year. With the help of seven other people. Knowing only three of them. Toby, Mona and Noel. She ran to the kissing rock, where she had her friends believe that Alison was murdered at. _

"_Aria! How dare you?!" Noel said running out of the woods to the rock. "How dare you, you betray us like that! Betray me…like that!?" Noel yelled getting closer and closer. _

"_I never betrayed you! I betrayed the team!" Aria said backing up. She hated Noel. She hated what he did to her, she hated what he's doing to her friends…call her a hypocrite because she has done the same to her friends._

"_Come with me," Noel said then grabbed her arm into hard grip. Aria winced but walked when Noel started walking out towards what she knew was his car. _

…

"We have to do this, she's risking her baby's life to keep us alive," Emily said thinking about the little life that is growing inside of Aria. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she ended up being one of the causes for Aria's child to die…and for Aria to live with the pain of losing a child.

"I agree, whether or not she betrayed us or not…she's still our friend. She wanted to leave but they wouldn't let her. She has a child on the way. There is no way we're letting them kill her if that's what they are going to do," Spencer said then smiled.

Hanna nodded in agreement the went and wrote yes on a piece of paper knowing that A will see it.

…

_When Aria and Noel arrived back at the…hide out, where A kept everything. Every picture, every secret. All over the walls. "We can't have her here, at least not on the team anymore, she screwed this up," Mona said coming out of the shadows from the back of the room. _

_Aria winced again as Noel tightened his grip on her. "You got yourself pregnant by a teacher…it should be me, whose child you're carrying. WE had this planned out when Alison was still Alive," Noel whispered into her ear then threw her to the ground._

_..._

**Part 1 of the little…um…Aria,Noel,Ezra drama. Tell me what you think.**

**Review?**

**Xoxo**

**Chloe**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Hanna and the others got in the car and drove to Ezra's. Spencer banged on the door, she was worried and she had to let Ezra know what was going down. "Spencer, Hanna, Emily. What are you doing here?" Ezra said opening the door. He seen the look on their faces and that's when he knew it was important. He let them in and sighed.

"Aria's been kidnapped. She told us she was part of the –A team and the other's didn't like it so they kidnapped her," Spencer said once the door was closed. Ezra shook his head, Aria knew she was going to get kidnapped if she ever told them, or even worse…killed!

"Aria should have known better, she should have just kept it up," Ezra said angrily He hated that she always risked her life for others even though she needed her own protection.

"You knew?" Emily asked watching Ezra's reaction.

"She told me a few months back, she said she needed help getting out of it and she confided in me to for help," Ezra told them looking at their faces. "I'm sorry…but if they ask you to do anything to keep her alive, do it," Ezra said then walked out of the room calling the number Aria gave him for the –A phone.

…

"_Noel, if you love me you won't do this," Aria whispered to Noel as he threaten to stab her in the abdomen where her unborn child was. She knew, he wanted the baby gone but what he doesn't know…is that there is a small possibility that the baby was his. _

"_I'm doing it because I love you! Mr. Fitz has you trapped into a relationship that I bet you don't want to be in anymore!" Noel yelled raising the knife into the air. He then looked at the tears streaming down Aria's face. "You really want this child…don't you?" Noel asked his niceness coming out. _

"_I don't want the child, it'll ruin my life! It's just there is a possibility that the child is YOURS!" Aria yelled at him. Leaving Noel in shock._

…

"You mean…You known for a long time and you didn't find the need to tell us…we were being tortured to by them, by her, but…you still kept it a secret," Hanna said, she wanted to know why? Why Ezra never found the need to tell them. She wanted answers…and she wants them now.

"I did want to…but Aria's trust is more important, she said she'd make sure she kept you girls safe as long as she was on the team, and as you can see…she's risking her life for yours," Ezra said and sat down, there was a knock at the door and Ezra went to answer it. "Maggie," Ezra said looking at the woman who stood in front of him.

"Here are Malcolm's bags for the weekend; I'll see you on Monday buddy!" Maggie said while dropping her son off. Their son off.

"Well, we'll be leaving since you have a child to tend to, by Mr. Fitz," Hanna said and walked out of the house with the other's fallowing.

..

_**I have lot of home work..sorry for leaving it at that but I'll update soon.**_

_**Review!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**Chloe**_


	9. Chapter 7-part 3

_"Noel?" Aria asked looking at him still scared for her life. She then realised that she lied to Noel and she cracked him. "Help me get out of here," Aria whispered to him crawling closer._

_"I'll help you, the girls will be here soon take my phone and run," Noel told her passing her his normal cell and opening the door for her to run. Aria got up and ran out the door._

_..._

"I can't believe Ezra never told us it was her behind it all!" Hanna yelled once she was in the car.

"I know but, I sort of understand wh-hey isn't that Aria?" Emily said looking at the person in the black hoodie stumble out of an abandoned building across the street.

"It is," Spencer said putting the car in drive and pulling out of the parking lot. She drove up beside Aria and rolled the window down. "Get in," Spencer told her. Aria nodded and openned the backseat door and got in.

"Drive, fast," Aria said breathlessly. She looked back at the building seeing Mona run out of it. "Go!" Aria yelled when she seen her getting close.

Spencer looked back and quickly put her foot on the pedal and left Mona in a cloud of dust. "Aria...How are you?" Emily asked seeing the bruise on Aria's face, and dried blood on her jeans.

Aria looked at them. "How come you don't hate me?" Aria asked then took out the phone and texted Noel "I'm safe."

"Even though you did what you did, they still tortured you," Spencer said looking at the battered Aria from the mirror. "What'd they do to you?"

"Noel hit me, threw me to the ground and kicked me," Aria said. She looked at the cut on her arm.

"You need stitches Aria," Hanna said turning towards her. Aria shook her head telling them no, no doctor, no hospital. She didn't need Mona to show up and kill her in her sleep.

"Drive me to NY," Aria told them passing them $300. "I need to get out of here, start a new life," Aria said sadly looking at the girls. She knew who she would stay with, but they didn't know.

...

**HAHAH cliff hanger! This is the end of 'Aria gone' part of the story. I'll give you a little more on the next chapter.**

**-Chloe XOXO**


	10. Chapter 8

They were at a gas station, gassing up, getting ready for the long drive to New York. They let Ezra know where they were taking her, and he said he's on his way. "Who will you stay with?" Hanna asked. She didn't want Aria on the streets with a baby on the way.

Wren was looking Aria over making sure she was 'okay'. "I have friends there," Aria told them not letting up because she wanted to surprise them about what/who they would see.

"You seem fine to go, but no more wrestling with trees, got it?" Wren said. Aria chuckled at him nodding yes. Aria seen Ezra's car pull up next to them.

"Bye Wren," Aria said walking over to the car. "Hey," Aria whispered.

"Hi," Ezra said pulling Aria close kissing her.

"Ew!" Malcolm yelled from his car seat in the back.

"Hi Malcolm," Aria said to him laughing at the little boys childness. "I'll see you in New York. Did you let Maggie know?" Aria said.

"Yeah, she said she'll come get him," Ezra told her letting go of Aria's hand.

"Bye guys," Aria said walking away and getting into Spencer's car.

...

Spencer's P.O.V

I pulled out of the gas station and onto the highway. Curious on who Aria was staying with. "So, Aria what was it like?" I asked referring to being on the A team.

"It was a rush," Aria told us with a smile, like she enjoyed being apart of it even though she almost died being part of it.

"Who hit Hanna with the car?" Emily asked her wanting to know more. I did too but I'm pretty sure everyone already knew who hit Hanna. Mona.

I watched as Aria sighed and let a tear roll down her cheek. "Noel," Aria said quietly.

"Did you like Noel or something?" Spencer asked seeing Aria wipe the tears from her eyes.

"No, Noel help me excape and it makes me worry of what they might do," Aria told them. My eyes went wide hearing the news.

"What'd you do to make him do that?" Hanna asked.

"I lied and said there is a possiblity that the baby is his," Aria said. I looked over at her.

"You know, you have to have sex, to make a baby. Right?" I told her.

"Yeah, but he's on drugs anyway, he'll believe anything," Aria said with a smile on her face.

...

**Writers block. Help with Ideas?  
-Chloe XOXO**


End file.
